1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to compositions and a method for topically administering griseofulvin to humans and animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions and a method whereby griseolfulvin is effectively administered topically to humans and animals and is retained by the epidermis and especially the stratum corneum in therapeutically effective amounts.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Griseofluvin is known as the treatment of choice for fungus infections of the skin and nails. Heretofore, the manner of delivery of griseolfulvin has been oral. However, it has long been known that oral treatment is not preferred because of side effects resulting from saturation of the entire body with griseofulvin and the fact that only the outer layers of affected skin need to be treated. Therefore, because fungal infections are generally infections of the skin and nails, it would be advantageous to utilize griseofulvin topically. However, despite a long-felt need for a topical griseofluvin, griseofulvin has been used orally to treat topical fungus conditions because there was not heretofore known any formulation which could be safely delivered topically which would cause sufficient retention of griseofulvin in the skin to be useful therapeutically.
Vehicles such as USP cold cream, ethanol, and various ointments, oils, solvents, and emulsions have been used to apply various chemically active ingredients locally. However, none of these are useful to cause continuous presence of therapeutically effective amounts of griseofulvin to be retained in the epidermis and especially the stratum corneum layers of the skin.